Apologies
by L.SB.D4ever
Summary: What happened between the time Maya showed up at Cam's billet house and the infamous cafeteria scene. Well I wanted to find out! Camaya short one-shot.


**One-Shot: Apologies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or the characters discussed within this story. This is merely my interpretation of what happened between Maya and Campbell during Maya's apology in Doll Parts (2).

He couldn't concentrate. Every time he tried, his thoughts kept reverting back to her. Campbell wondered how he could have been so stupid. His girlfriend, well _ex-girlfriend_ now, had broken up with him over the phone and he couldn't even mutter two words to stop it. Why hadn't he just told her that she was pretty? Why hadn't he just made an effort? He cared about Maya. Hell, he couldn't think of one guy that would go after an ex and beg for an apology. Campbell knew he needed to swallow his pride and it backfired. For the last 24 hours, he wished he could have taken everything back. He should have supported her with the pageant like Zig supported Tori. He should have just taken that stupid study break like she wanted. It wasn't like he passed his math test anyways. He wished he could take it all back and he couldn't. She wanted nothing to do with him and rightfully so. Maya shouldn't have felt inferior, especially with him, and now he drove the one person he cared the most about away.

He almost missed the knock on his bedroom door for how lost in his thoughts he had been. He really didn't want to see anyone but Maya. Yeah, like that was going to happen. She blatantly tried to avoid him this morning and she was probably at the pageant that he should have been at to support her in. Campbell sincerely hoped it wasn't his hockey team checking up on him again. He didn't want to deal with them. Actually, he didn't want to deal with all of it anymore. He should just pack up and go home. He had no hockey, he had no girlfriend, and Degrassi was no longer as appealing as he thought it would be. Swinging open the door, he was surprised to see the person he least expected.

"Maya?" he asked in disbelief. What was she doing here? Shouldn't she had been at the pageant? All he could was study her. Here she was in the flesh dressed in the prettiest clothes he had ever seen her wear, not that he didn't think she was pretty all the time. Hell, even with the makeup running down her face she was beautiful. Wait... why was she crying?

"Maya... why are you crying?" he asked, rage building in his chest. If someone hurt her, he was going after them. He didn't care if he had a broken arm or not. If someone hurt the girl he cared the most about then it would take more than an army to stop him.

"You were right," she began, "pageants are... stupid. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He was internally screaming yes but he couldn't find the words. So once again, he was speechless. Unaware of what to do next.

|**Degrassi|**

Maya had never felt time pass so slowly as she stood outside of Cam's bedroom. She couldn't figure out how she could have been so stupid. She didn't even know why she kissed Zig. And what about Tori? Maya couldn't lose her best friend. She wished she could take it back. Katie had been right. Zig only liked her because of the heels and the makeup but Cam actually liked her for who she was. Zig never treated her that way even before Cam had come to Degrassi. Maya knew the kiss was a mistake but she also saw it as a blessing in disguise. It made her realize that the boy she truly cared about was the one who liked her for everything she was: the cello-playing, glasses wearing girl who nibbled on his ear. She didn't know how she ended up here but she knew it was her heart that lead the way. She hoped he would forgive her because she needed him right now. Regardless if he was her boyfriend or not.

"Come on in," she heard him say after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Giving him a small smile, she walked through the door that lead to his bedroom. Now what was she supposed to say to him? She had never been more embarrassed in her life. All she wanted to do was run and hide. What if he didn't want her anymore? What if all of this had been for nothing?

She hadn't expected what would happen next. With one swift movement, she found herself clutching the back of his sweater as he held her in his arms and kissed the side of her head, clinging to her for dear life. The tears began to fall quickly as she kept muttering her apologies and he kept trying to soothe her hysteria. This was the Cam she had fallen for and despite her horrendous appearance, he cared about her anyways. She knew he could have easily slammed the door in her face. He was the Ice Hounds hockey superstar who could get any girl he wanted. He didn't need Maya even though she needed him more than anyone right now.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated once more as her tears began to subside. She felt Cam pull away from her, keeping her within his reach as he wiped away some of the smudged makeup with his sleeve.

"Me too, Maya. Me too."

|**Degrassi|**

He knew they were supposed to talk but right now all he wanted to do was lie with her for a few more minutes. Suddenly, Cam felt as if his world had fallen into place and a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was almost as if he was having an out of body experience and with one blink all of this would be gone. If they were going to give this a second chance, he'd have to try harder. He'd have to be the guy Maya wanted him to be. He knew he was that guy but lately, he hadn't known how to be himself. With school and his arm, he forgot about what was most important to him. Cam needed to be the Cam that spontaneously kissed Maya when he couldn't find the words. He didn't want to be the reason she felt under-appreciated anymore. She was better than that and sometimes, he realized, he needed to be that person to show her even if it was something he always felt.

"Cam... do you feel like talking now?" he heard Maya question. Looking down at her, he nodded his head. It was now or never, he decided.

"Look, I shouldn't have broken up with you the way I did. Especially without talking it through with you. I guess I just felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I'm not pretty like Tori and all those girls that fawn over you. And I know I don't need your reassurance Cam but when you don't want to kiss me... I feel like I repulse you. And half the time, I don't even know why you like me when you can be with a million other girls who aren't as needy as I am."

"Maya..." he began. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He didn't need those other girls. He had her; the girl he wanted and that was enough for him. She didn't care about his hockey career. She liked him and everything else he did came secondary.

"Cam... let me finish okay," she told him before continuing.

"The only reason I did this pageant or even thought about allowing Tori and Tristan to give me a makeover was to impress you. But I was wrong and I shouldn't have listened to Tori when she said all guys were superficial because you're not. And that's one of the many things I like the most about you. I just wanted you to like me too. And I never wanted it to end the way it did. I was confused and I saw how Zig treated Tori and I thought that's what I wanted. But I don't. I don't want to be Zig and Tori. I was to be Cam and Maya. I want to be _us_."

"Can I talk now?" Cam asked patiently. He saw Maya give him a small smile as she nodded her head. Taking her hand in his, he started to speak. For once, Cam was going to speak from the heart.

"I was wrong too. With my arm and school, I forgot how lucky I was to have you and I took you for granted. Maya, you've been saving me from the moment you volunteered to be my partner is in French, despite Tristan pinching you, which I did see by the way," he said jokingly before he continued, "sometimes I forget that you need saving too sometimes. I didn't mean to ignore you nor did I mean to laugh at the makeover Tristan and Tori gave you. But Maya, I like you for exactly who you are. And you're absolutely right. I should be the one telling you your beautiful every single minute of every single day but just because I don't say it, doesn't mean that I don't think it."

"Hell, I'm mad that I didn't get to see how beautiful you looked at the pageant. And I'm positive that your song was amazing and I'm so sorry that I missed it. But I don't need a pageant to remind me of the beautiful person that is Maya Matlin. The same beautiful person who has allowed me to have the most fun I've had since being at Degrassi. I want _you_ Maya. I don't want someone like Tori or those puck bunnies. You're who I want. And if I can't have you then I don't want anyone else."

"And I know I'm not smooth like..." his speech was cut off by Maya's lips. A sudden heat began to spring in Cam's stomach. This was the place he wanted to be and the place he wanted to stay. He wanted her. Plain and simple.

"I don't want you to be Zig. I'm perfectly content with you being you, Campbell Saunders," Maya explained as she placed her forehead on his, her arms lightly holding the back of his neck. Cam smiled at her.

"So... do you think you think we can be us again?" he asked breathlessly, never once breaking their eye contact. Giving him a small smile, Maya knew she had her answer.

"I would absolutely love that."

**|Degrassi|**

**Hello! Thank you all for reading. This was something I wanted to write since last Friday when I watched the episode and I managed to do it! So thank you all for reading. I hope I get to see you reviews. Also, too, if you haven't checked out my other multi-chapter Camaya fic, I hope you do so. (Sorry for the lame attempt at self-promotion!) Thanks everyone!**

**Sam**


End file.
